PREHISTORIC PARK 2
by Godzilla'99
Summary: Godzilla'99 attempts to bring PREHISTORIC PARK "back from extinction."
1. PREHISTORIC PARK 2: Australovenator Hunt

By: Godzilla'99

**PREHISTORIC PARK 2**

**There's something missing from or world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue animals on the brink of extinction.**

**Last time, the park nearly ensued into chaos when Rascal the Troodon stowed away in Nigel's jeep as he brought back Diana the Dienosuchus from the brink of extinction. But now that the park has calmed back down & everthing is back to normal, Nigels' got his eye on yet another prize.**

**This time Nigel's going back to prehistoric Antarctica, where he hopes to find one of the rarest pack-hunting Dinosaurs ever. Along the way, Nigel will encounter herds of sauropods, hadrosaurs, & even spiky ceratopsians. As well as one of the biggest carnivores to ever roam the prehistoric deserts of Jurassic Antarctica.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

The park is now in full swing as everything is now back where it belongs. But Nigel, as always, isn't done yet. When we saw him last time, he had already left the park through the time portal. But Bob knows where he's going, "I hope Nigel doen't bite off more than he can chew this time, I just don't know what I'm going to do with him, I really don't." Bob says as he goes to check on Rascal the Troodon in his new enclosure.

**Meanwhile, in Prehistoric Antarctica, Nigel has already come across a herd of Dinosaurs.**

"This is amazing," Nigel says to the camera as he inches closer to the herd. "An entire migratory herd of Muttaburrasaurus, & they are just gorgeous." The leader of the herd honks twice & the migration continues, as they leave the area, Nigel gets an idea. "Bob's going to kill me for this, but if we can get a few of them to go through the time portal, then we just might get ourselves our first group of hadrosaurs in the park." Nigel runs along the side of the herd untill he finally reaches the front. He then quickly sets up the time portal & moves out of the way. "Here goes nothing." Nigel says as he activates the time portal just as the leader of the herd walked in between the devices. The portal flickers to life & the leader of the herd vanished, the rest of the herd hesitated for a minute or two. "Come on, go through." Nigel whispers, then as if on cue, one of the Muttaburrasaurus honks & follows her leader into the portal. Then finally, the rest of the herd went through. "It's way more than I expected but we finally have our first herd of hadrosaurs for the park."

**Back at the park, Bob nearly faints as over fifty Muttaburrasaurus enter through the time portal.**

"Nigel, you cheeky little devil! Ahgh, where am I gonna put you lot, eh? Susanne, the parks' vet chuckles & says, "You'd better find out Bob, 'cause they look hungy." Bob sighs & says, "You're just enjoying yourself aren't you?" as he opens up a holding pen for the herd to go to. "That'll hold you lot for know." Bob says as he goes to get an enclosure ready for Muttaburrasaurus.

**Back in Prehistoric Antarctica, Nigel still has found no trace of his quarry.**

"The Dinosaur we're looking for is a rare Dinosaur in particular, it's a pack hunter called Australovenator. But so few of its fossils have been found, I don't know if we'll have any luck trying to find it, so I'm going to try & bait a trap for it to come to us." Nigel says as he & his team head back to the jeep to get the materials they need.

**Back at the park, Bob has sucessfully completed the "Muttaburrasaurus Mountain" enclosure & now all the Muttaburrasaurus are living happily in their new home. **

"It took a while, but we managed to get all those lummoxes into thier enclosure. But I will give Nigel credit 'cause these animals are just truly spectacular, even though there are about fifty-five, maybe fifty-six, which means more shoveling duty for me. What a joy that will be." Meanwhile, park vet Susanne noticed that Mathilda has been acting strange lately. "Mathilda doesn't seem to be aggressive whenever Terrence comes near her side of the fence we built to separate them anymore, which is odd because she used to be always trying to kill him whenever he came near the edge of his side of the dividing wall but now it seems she doesn't care about him anymore so something must be going on." she said as she & a tranq team entered Mathildas' enclosure. One of the team members spotted Mathilda heading around the side of a mountain in her enclosure. Susanne told the driver to follow Mathilda slowly, & as they came around the side of the mountain, Susanne recieved a welcoming surprise. "Look, it's a nest! I don't belive it, but we're going to have baby Tyrannosaurs in our park, I'm so excited! I'd better go tell Bob & Nigel when he gets back because I know they're both going to be just as excited as me, just so excited!"

**It's going to be a very exciting day for Prehistoric Park when the eggs arrive. Meanwhile, back in Prehistoric Antarctica, Nigel has lured a Dinosaur to his trap, just not the one he was hoping for.**

"My god, it's a Polar Allosaurus! & she looks bloomin' hungry, I mean she just came out of nowhere & snatched that bait right up without even the slightest bit of caution & got caught right into our trap. Look at her, the perfect combination of grace & power & I now think I'm going to save her as well." Nigel went & attached another piece of meat to a pole piece & then activated the time portal in front of the Allosaurus. When the portal activated, the Allosaurus went beserk. She tried to ram the side of the trap while her tail flicked upwards & nearly knocked Nigel off the platform. "Wahey, we'd better get her through quick or she'll tear the trap apart!" With that at stake, Nigel dangeled the piece of pole with the meat attached in front of the Allosaurus, who calmed down enough to try to snap at the meat but she missed & walked right through the portal. "I'll bet poor Bob's gonna get a bit of a nasty shock when he sees her stumblin' through." Nigel chuckled.

**Sure enough, Bob did get a bit of a nasty shock when the Allosaurus came through.**

"Nigel, what've you done! uh, I swear he's going to be the death of me. Open a holding pen!" Bob shouted at the staff as the Polar Allosaurus roared in anger at being tricked. When she was safely in a holding pen, Bob threw a big chunk of meat in for the Allosaurus to eat. "One of these days Nigel's gonna bring back something small & cuddly, like a prehistoric sheep." Bob complained as he went off to build an enclosure for the Allosaurus.

**Back in Prehistoric Antarctica, Nigel's trap is still empty. However, other Dinosaurs started making their appearances. **

"Look at that! entire herds of herbivores on the move together! Now there have been fossil evidence that certain herbivores traveled together, but to see it in real life? It's breathtaking. There are at least seven different species altogether & it's just amazing."

**Suddenly, Nigel saw what he was looking for, three Australovenators weaving in through the herds to find a decent meal their size.**

Nigel saw his chance. If he didn't get them now, he might not ever get a second chance. "Those Austalovenators are starting to spook the herds. Now if I can time this just right, I could get three Australovenators as well as several other different species for Prehistoric Park." Nigel filled the team in on his semi-reckless plan then got into the jeep & took off after the now stampeding herd. "I've only got one shot at doing this, otherwise I could get trampled on by those sauropods!" Nigel stopped his jeep a few yards away from the stampeding herds & set up the time portal. Phase one of his plan completed, now on to phase two. Nigel signaled to Ben, one of the teammates on this mission, to fire the flare gun. Ben aimed high over the middle of the herd & muttered, "I hope this works." Then he fired, the flare scaring every single Dinosaur. The herds branched off, scattering in all directions. A few sauropods as well as some cerotopsians, followed closely by the now panicking Australovenators, ran towards the direction of Nigel & his jeep. Phase two completed, hopefully Nigel can pull off phase three of his plan. As the stampeding Dinosaurs got closer & closer to Nigels' position, he anxiously pulled out the remote to activate the portal. "In order to time this perfectly, I have to wait untill they're almost right on top of me to activate the portal otherwise the could run in the opposite direction. Ugh, but my heart is pounding right now, it really is." As the Dinosaurs got even closer, Nigels' nerves gave out. "I think that's close enough!" Nigel activated the time portal just in time as the Dinosaurs were so close to nearly crushing the jeep & Nigel. "Phaw!" Nigel sighed in relief. At least Nigel can go back to Prehistoric Park in one piece. "I'm sure Bob's gonna freak. Haha!"

**Back in the park, as Nigel predicted, Bob certainly did freak out.**

"Nigel! Oh my god Nigel! What have you done?!" Bob exclaimed as multiple Dinosaurs ran through the portal. "Nigel brought more sauropods through?" Susanne observed. Bob replied saying, "Ai, but at least these are smaller & should be much easier to manage than our current sauropods." "Open some holding pens quickly!" Bob yelled to the staff.

**After a while, the Dinosaurs were finally situated & Bob went to build enclosures for the sauropods & cerotopsians while John, one of Nigels' best employees, moved the three Australovenators to their new enclosure. Courtesy of Bob.**

Nigel was looking at the dinosaurs in the holding pens when Susanne came up to question his catch. "So what exactly did you bring back with those Australovenators?" Susanne asked. Nigel looked back at the Dinosaurs & thought really hard, then he responded saying, "Those small cerotopsians in the third pen are Serindipacerotops. So few of their fossils were found that I'm surprised I even recognize them. Now as for the sauropods, I believe they are Brontomerus, one of the first sauropods ever found in Antarctica." Susanne nodded her amazement & headed off towards the Australovenator enclosure.

**After a few hours, Bob finally finished his enclosures for the Dinosaurs Nigel brought back & moved the Dinosaurs into their new homes.**

"Unlike those stubborn Titanosaurs, these Brontomerus can easily be placed in an enclosure 'cause they're not big enough to smash through the fences I built around their exhibit. But just in case they do break out, I built a secondary layer to reinforce the first set of fencing. I just want to make sure that I don't have to deal with two wandering herds of sauropods otherwise, well, I just don't know what I'd do." Bob said as he watched the herd of Brontomerus from an observation post. "I will admit though, they are gorgeous." Bob added as he held out a fern leaf. One of the Brontomerus took Bobs' handout & almost took Bob too! "Woah, easy you little blighter! Whoah!" Bob exclaimed as the Brontomerus ate the fern leaf & then licked Bob square in the face. "Ugh, now that's just gross. I appreciate the gesture, but that's just gross." Bob complained.

**It looks like Bob has a new friend.**

**Next time, Nigel's going back in time to rescue one of the most exotic herbivores, but as always, there's going to be a lot more.**

Dinosaurs rescued:

Muttaburrasaurus: 56; 32 females, 24 males.

Polar Allosaurus: 1; 1 female.

Serindipaceratops: 24; 12 females, 12 males.

Brontomerus: 36; 24 females, 12 males.

Australovenator: 3; 1 female, 2 males.


	2. PREHISTORIC PARK 2: Ouranosaurus Quest

Godzilla'99

PREHISTORIC PARK

There's something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction doesn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory.

This time Nigel's going back in time to prehistoric Africa to rescue one of the most exotic herbivores ever discovered. But as always, Nigel's going to find so much more.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

Prehistoric Park is in full swing as over sixty species now live peacefully in their new homes. But Nigel Marven isn't done yet, he still has a lot of big plans for Prehistoric Park, but first things first. Nigel is checking on Mathilda, the parks' new awaiting mother, to make sure she is alright before he leaves for his next mission. Park vet Susanne is currently feeding Mathilda from the feeding platform, while Bob is over at the Allosaurus enclosure checking up on Alice the Polar Allosaurus. "Nigel's going on his trip soon so I'd better get to work on a new enclosure as well as some extra enclosures in case he brings back a few extra surprises, It's going to be a lot of work but I think it'll be worth it in the long run." Bob said as he left the Allosaurus enclosure to get to work.

Now Nigel is ready to go, as he gets his team together, he fills them in on the game plan.

"The newly added Muttaburrasaurus herd has given me an idea for our next mission, we're going back to prehistoric Africa to rescue one of the most exotic Hadrosaurs that ever lived. My plan is to rescue Ouranosaurus." With the plan now set out, Nigels' team loads their equipment into the jeep. "Here goes nothing." Nigel says as he activates the portal & rolls the jeep through.

Nigel & his team are now in the swampy regions of South Africa about one-hundred & sixty million years ago. Now Nigel has to figure out how to get some Ouranosaurus back to the park. But while he's here, Nigel's decided to scour about for a few minutes to explore what else there is to find out here.

"I don't know much about the Dinosaurs that thrived in this region 'cause I've mostly just studied Dinosaurs that lived out in North America & in Mongolia. So this rescue mission could be both educational & very, very dangerous." Suddenly, a blood curdling roar emits from the trees to the right of Nigels' position & out comes an enormous jet black Dinosaur. "Everybody high-tail it!" Nigel yelled out as Nigels' team & Nigel, followed closely by the jet black Dinosaur, ran for the base camp. As the jet black Dinosaur started to gain some ground over Nigel & his team, Nigel spotted a thickly forested area towards his left. "Everyone, through here!" Nigel shouted as he turned abruptly, making the jet black Dinosaur slip & slide as it tried to snap Nigels' head off, & ran towards the patch of forest that the team had already reached. When he reached the spot, Nigel was almost completely out of breath. "Wahey, now that...was a Dinosaur chase." Nigel panted out. Meanwhile, the jet black Dinosaur had regained its composure & bellowed its frustration as it walked off. Nigel watched it for a bit then turned to the camera & said, "I recognize that particular Dinosaur, it's a Carcharodontosaurus, which means 'shark-toothed lizard' & it had a ferocity that could evenly match as we just witnessed. And after seeing such a spectacular & fierce display, you can call me crazy, but I think I've found our latest addition to Prehistoric Park." And with that, Nigel sets up the time portal a few feet away from the Carcharodontosaurus, grabbed some bait from the jeep, ran back, & shouted loudly & waved the bait high over his head. At first, the Carcharodontosaurus didn't seem interested which made Nigel begin to stop. Then, as if it was suddenly hit by a mood swing, the Carcharodontosaurus turned around, bellowed, & charged. Taken totally by surprise, Nigel barely had just a few seconds to throw the bait through the portal & jump out of the way as the Carcharodontosaurus came barreling through the portal determined to get a piece of that bait. "Good lord," Nigel exclaimed, "Did you see how fast that happened?"

Back in the park, park vet Susanne nearly toppled over when a hungry Carcharodontosaurus jettisoned out of the portal into a holding pen.

"Oh good grief Nigel." Susanne muttered, "Poor ol' Bob's going to have a heart attack when he sees this." Susanne pulled out her walkie-talkie & radioed Bob. "Bob, you might want to get on over here, Nigel's brought us another present." Bob pulled up in his jeep & looked down at the new arrival. "Nigel, oh my jesus, look at the size of that brute!" Bob exclaimed. Susanne chuckled & said, "I hope you have an enclosure ready for this thing." Bob grumbled & said, "Fortunately I do, It's moving the beastie that might be a problem." Bob lumbered off to get a tranq team while Susanne silently laughed.

Back in Prehistoric Africa, Nigel & his team are on the move tracking the still elusive Ouranosaurus.

Nigel stops the jeep & hops out to inspect some tracks. "Judging by the position of these tracks, this group of Dinosaurs went south towards that lake in the distance that we can just barely see. However, that's not why we're interested in these tracks. The reason why we're following this particular set is because these are Lurdusaurus tracks, & Ouranosaurus have been known to travel with Lurdusaurus so if we follow this trail then maybe, just maybe, we'll find Ouranosaurus.

Back at the park, Bob has successfully managed to put the Carcharodontosaurus in its new home. However, park vet Susanne is worried about Robert the Woolly Rhino.

"For some reason, Robert is just not eating anything anymore as well as no longer sleeping either. I'm going to find out why." Susanne says as she & a tranq team enter Roberts' enclosure. Once Robert got tranquilized, Susanne & her medical team begin to run some tests on Robert, each test coming up with nothing until one of the medics found something. The medic called Susanne over to look & what Susanne saw was horrifying. "As it turns out, Robert has a teraoka growing inside of his stomach. Teraoka are parasites that cause severe digestive problems so it appears that we're going to have to put Robert under for surgery & hope that nothing goes wrong. Poor thing." Susanne reveals.

While Robert the Woolly Rhino is put under for surgery, Bob is dealing with Trixie the Terror Bird.

"I have a plan to keep Trixie in her cage, which is to build a moat around it like I did with Rascal's enclosure. But these Titanosaurs are just not helping my case." Bob says as he tries to shoo away one of the Titanosaurs that keeps drinking Bobs' moat water.

In Prehistoric Africa, Nigel has finally caught up with the Lurdusaurus herd as well as another herd.

"To our right is the Lurdusaurus herd with no accompanying Ouranosaurus unfortunately, & to our left is a herd of Brachiosaurus & the herds seem to be quarreling over who gets the watering hole & surprisingly the Lurdusaurus herd seems to be winning this standoff." Nigel stated to the camera. Then from the opposite side of the river, another herd came through. These Dinosaurs began to show their sails off which immediately scared away the Lurdusaurus herd & temporarily kept the Brachiosaurus away from the water as they drank their fill. Nigel looked at his drawing of Ouranosaurus & then at the Dinosaurs drinking at the watering hole, "These are it! We've finally found Ouranosaurus & now if we can catch a few, we'll have some for Prehistoric Park as well as a few of those Brachiosaurus if we can get them through." Nigel proudly said.

Unfortunately for Nigel, three hungry Spinosaurus want the Ouranosaurus too.

"Oh no." Nigel said, "If those Spinosaurus cause a stampede, we may never catch Ouranosaurus so I need to move fast." Nigel grabbed the time portal & ran down towards the watering hole while the three Spinosaurus approached from the opposite direction. One of the Brachiosaurus noticed the approaching dangers & sounded an alarm. The Ouranosaurus herd heard the alarming noises & began to run towards Nigel! The three Spinosaurus, realizing that the Ouranosaurus now know they're there, charged out to grab their meal. Nigel quickly set up the time portal & activated it just as the Ouranosaurus herd ran out of the watering hole. The Ouranosaurus herd now had two choices, Prehistoric Park or become a meal for Spinosaurus. As the three Spinosaurus got closer, the herd chose the portal & ran through. As for the three Spinosaurus, now realizing their prey is gone, have decided to go after the Brachiosaurus herd. Nigel saw his chance to get three new species & placed the portal in front of the Brachiosaurus herd. "Bob's really gonna hate me for this." Nigel chuckled as the Brachiosaurus herd went through the portal. But then Nigel noticed that one of the Brachiosaurus had killed one the Spinosaurus & now the other two were walking off. Nigel really wants to get those Spinosaurus too, so Nigel decides to use himself as bait. "I'm really going to regret this." Nigel complains as he picks up a stone & chucks it at one of the Spinosaurus' legs. Sure enough, Nigel did regret doing that.

Back in the park, Bob has gathered all the Ouranosaurus into a holding pen. Little does he know about what's coming through next.

"Nigel, no! More sauropods?! These are even bigger than the Titanosaurs! Hey, no, no, not the fence! Augh, come back you great lummoxes!" Bob shouts as the Brachiosaurus herd smash through their holding pen & head off in search of food. Susanne finds the whole thing hysterical until Nigel & his team come barreling through the portal in the jeep followed closely by two angry Spinosaurus. "Bloody hell Nigel, what did you bring back?" Susanne shouts out as Nigel traps the two Spinosaurus inside a carnivore holding pen. Nigel looks up at Susanne & shouts back, "Ouranosaurus, Brachiosaurus, & Spinosaurus!"

It's been quite a busy day for everyone at Prehistoric Park.

Susanne has filled Nigel in on what happened in the park while he was away, excluding Bobs' troubles with building a moat around Trixie the Terror Birds' enclosure. "So how is Robert doing? Did he survive surgery?" Nigel asked Susanne. Susanne answered saying, "Not only did he survive surgery, but he's now acting like a bloomin' five year old." Susanne showed Nigel how Robert the Woolly Rhino was doing & Nigel was satisfied after that. As for the new arrivals to Prehistoric Park, the Ouranosaurus herd & the two Spinosaurus are now safely in their new homes while the Brachiosaurus herd has apparently mingled in with the Titanosaurus herd, which makes Bobs' job a whole lot easier. At least for now.

Prehistoric Park is now teaming with life, but Nigel's not done yet.

Next time, Nigel's going back in time to Prehistoric Mongolia to rescue one of the most famous of the feathered Dinosaurs. Along the way, he'll meet small ceratopsians, bulky ankylosaurs, & some head-butting pachycephalosaurs, & more.

Dinosaurs rescued:

Carcharodontosaurus: 1; 1 male.

Brachiosaurus: 8; 5 females, 3 males.

Ouranosaurus: 25; 15 females, 10 males.

Spinosaurus: 2; 1 female, 1 male.


	3. PREHISTORIC PARK 2: Velociraptor Search

By: Godzilla'99

**PREHISTORIC PARK 2**

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction doesn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue animals on the brink of extinction.**

**This time Nigel's going back in time to Prehistoric Mongolia to rescue one of the worlds' most famous feathered Dinosaurs. Along the way, Nigel will encounter small ceratopsians, bulky ankylosaurs, & some head-butting pachycepholasurs, & more!**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. **

Prehistoric Park is bursting with new faces from Nigels' previous adventure. Now Prehistoric Park has more hadrosaurs, more vicous carnivores, & even more sauropods. But that is not the only exciting piece of news according to park vet Susanne. "Mathildas' eggs have finally arrived! Which means we'll soon be having baby Tyrannosauruses!" Susanne says in excitement.

**Unfortunately, the celebration will have to be postponed because Nigel, as always, isn't done yet. Nigel is about to go back in time to Prehistoric Mongolia to rescue a world famous feathery Dinosaur from extinction. But this time, he's going all alone. **

Park keeper Bob is busy buiding more enclosures for Nigels' catches, so Nigel will have to skip the long good-byes & head on out. "So my plan for this next mission is to rescue a small pack of the feathery Dinosaur famously known as Velociraptor. This rescue mission should be fairly easy considering that Velociraptor stands only at two feet prior to the ones in Steven Spielbergs' Jurassic Park films. However, their sicle-like claws on their middle toes are in fact real so that means I'm going to have to be careful when I'm at close quarters with them." Nigel stated to the camera he's bringing along to record the event. Nigel then pulled out the switch to the time portal & activated it. As the portal began to flicker to life, Susanne walked up to the observing platform overlooking the holding pens & called out, "Good luck Nigel!" Nigel turned & waved goodbye & walked through the portal, which then made a whooshing sound & Nigel walked out onto the other side.

**In Prehistoric Mongolia, the temperatures are scorching hot. Unfortunately for Nigel, he didn't bring a fan.**

"Phew! I've only been out here for twelve seconds & already I'm beginning to sweat. Heh, it's just that bloomin' hot." Nigel complained to his camera. Nigel then decides to unload his equipment & sets up his tent next to a small river. He then goes inside to cool off for a little bit but then he hears a grunting noise & walks back out to surprisingly see a small group of ankylosaurs plodding on down to the river where they began to dunk their bodies underwater & pop back up. "I recognize these Dinosaurs, these are Saichania, a small relative of Ankylosaurus but just as tough." Nigel stated to his camera. Nigel then looks back at the Saichania & gets an idea. "If I can catch a few of those Saichania & move them through the portal, then the park will recieve its' first set of ankylosaurs with a chance of Bob freaking out." Nigel says to his camera. "The problem is how to get them through since there isn't any shrubbery around to bait them with." Nigel adds as he looks back at the herd.

**Nigel might not need the bait since a hungry Tarbosaurus decided that it wanted Saichania for lunch.**

"This could be just what we need to move those Saichania through the portal, provided that Mr. Tarbosaurus over there can manage to steer them towards this direction." Nigel says to his camera as he sets up the time portal in front of the herd. As it turns out, the Tarbosaurus did manage to scare the Saichania towards the direction of the portal, the only problem was that they were so slow. One of the Saichania turned to fight the Tarbosaurus but didn't turn fast enough & met its bitter end as the Tarbosaurus flipped it over & crushed its windpipe. "That's a depressing sight. That Saichania tried to fight off the Tarbosaurus so that the herd could get away & it ends up becoming lunch meat for its sacrifice." Nigel stated to his camera. Nigel turned his attention back towards the Saichania & activates the time portal just as the leading Saichania walks in between the divices. "Yes, perfect timing. I do hope Bob will like these little Dinosaurs." Nigel says in triumph.

**Back in the park, Bob had just finished feeding the Titanosaur & Brachiosaur herds & was on his way to the holding pens to check on the portal only to find that the portal was flaring open with fifteen Saichania plodding through it.**

"Ha, Nigel's finally brought back something small & not as noisy as those Ornithomimus." Bob says as he opens a holding pen for them to stay in until he can transfer them to their enclosure. "Speaking of Ornithomimus, it's time for me to go & feed them & then I have to go & check on the four Saber-toothed Tigers. More fun for me, heh-heh." Bob says as he picks up his radio & calls John, the Dinosaur transport team's captain, & informs him about the new arrivals.

**Back in Prehistoric Mongolia, Nigel has had to move his campsite further downriver to avoid becoming supper for a certain Tarbosaurus that Nigel had an encounter with earlier.**

"It'll be getting dark soon, so I'd better go explore around really quickly to see if I can find some Velociraptors to take back to Prehistoric Park before I have to hit the hay." Nigel says to his camera as he climbs up & over a small boulder & resumes his search. As he walks around a cluster of boulders, Nigel walks directly into a watering hole & falls in. "Burr, It may be scorching hot during the day, but it's frigid cold at night." Nigel complains as he climbs out of the water & nearly bumps into a small Dinosaur. "Ah, it's just a small Homalocephale, a smaller cousin of Pacycephalosaurus. Cute little things aren't they?" Nigel holds up his camera to add the little Homalocephale to his recordings & gets yet another idea. "Prehistoric Park does not yet have any pachycephalosaurids so I think that I will also bring this little guy back to the park as soon as he leads me to the rest of his herd so that we can have a small group to keep this guy company." Nigel says to the camera, then he took off after the Homalocephale. After a while, the Homalocephale finally found its herd. As did Nigel. "Look at them running around & playing without a care in the world. Bob is definitely going to love these Dinosaurs." Nigel says as he sets up the time portal behind the herd then he heads back to the front of the herd & jumps out to try to scare them towards the portal but the little Dinosaurs didn't move. All they did was stare & chirp at Nigel. Nigel stared back a little disapointed that his scare tactic didn't work but then the ground began to shake underneath, making Nigel cautious. Nigel looked around to see what was causing the disturbance & saw a large herd of Protoceratops stampeding towards the direction of the Homalocephale. "Oh no, if I don't get these little guys through the portal then they'll get squashed under that stampeding herd!" Nigel exclaims to his camera. Nigel then decides to use his flare gun, which he was hoping to use to contain a few Velociraptors. "I've only got one shot in this flare gun because I was hoping that I wouldn't need to use any more shots on anything other than Velociraptors but these Homalocephale just won't run away even though there's a stampede heading directly towards them, so here goes nothing. Nigel says as he aims directly at the center of the herd & fires. The flare literally burst like a firecracker, startling the herd of Homalocephale & causing them to scatter about. Nigel then lunged out trying to scare the little Dinosaurs into thinking he was a predator & finally succeeded. All the Homalocephale ran towards the portal while Nigel activated it, letting an entire herd of small Homalocephale run out into the twenty-first century. Nigel sighed in relief but then remembered the stampeding herd of Protoceratops & jumped out of the way just in the nick of time as the large herd of Protoceratops actually followed the Homalocephale by running into the portal. "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about saving that species of Dinosaur because they practically just saved themselves." Niges says laughingly to his camera.

**Back at the park, John has just finished transporting the Saichania into their enclosure & Bob was just finished feeding the Saber-toothed Tigers when a bunch of little Dinosaurs suddenly burst through the portal & ran into a holding pen.**

"Nigel's just bringing back a bunch of little Dinosaurs on this mission isn't he?" Bob said as he pulls his radio out & contacts John. "John, it's Bob here, you might want to come on back to the holding pens & move our new guests." Bob says. John then replies saying, "Copy that." Park vet susanne walks over & looks down into the holding pen. "I can see that Nigel's brought back some Homalocephale & some Protoceratops." Susanne points out. Bob then says, "Yeah well, Nigel just brings back a lot of things doesn't he? Now I've already called John, so he'll move them into separate enclosures when he gets here." Bob then throws some shrubbery into the holding so the Dinosaurs could eat, while Susanne decides to go check on the Microraptors in their little avairy.

**Back in Prehistoric Mongolia, Nigel has decided to wind down for the night. Little does he know that his campsite is being pillaged.**

**The next morning in Prehistoric Mongolia, Nigel wakes up to find that almost all of his food is gone.**

"Oh no, the food!" Nigel exclaims, "Almost all of it is gone!" Then Nigel finds a set of tracks leading upriver towards Tarbosaurus territory. "Whatever did this is way too small to be a Tarbosaurus. My theory is that I was ransacked by Velociraptors." Nigel says to his camera as he grabs his gear & begins to follow the trail that the culprits left behind. As Nigel follows the trail, he notices that more footprints soon join the original set. "If the trail I'm following is indeed a Velociraptor trail, then I need to be careful about how I-" Nigel is cut off all of a sudden as a group of small & feathery Dinosaurs burst out of nowhere & surround Nigel cutting off his escape. "Heh-heh, I think I've finally found the Dinosaur we came here for, or rather, they found me." Nigel says to his camera as he nervously inches backwards only to have the Velociraptors behind him snap at his heels which forced him back into the middle of the circle the raptors had corralled him into. "This is not good, they apparently think I'm their next meal & I for one do not want to become a raptor rotisserie." Nigel says to his camera. Then Nigel gets an idea, "If I'm going to catch a few for the park then now's as good a time as any." Nigel says to his camera as he pulls out the time portal & activates it while holding it. The raptors take the blinding flash of light as a sign to attack & they all leap out at Nigel only to end up going through the portal & popping out into the twenty-first century. Nigel then sets the time portal on the ground & steps through too.

**Back in the park, Bob & Jon have just finished putting the new Dinosaurs where they belong when the portal suddenly pops open again. This time with two meter long carnivores leaping out with Nigel close behind them. **

"Bob, open a holding pen quickly!" Nigel shouts as he runs past the small pack of Velociraptors who then give chase. "John, go open that pen over there." Bob says as he quickly helps Nigel up the ladder to the observation deck. "Thanks Bob, if I was in there any longer then those little gits would have had me as a rare steak." Nigel huffs out. "Then it looks like you found yourself a 'small' handfull if you ask me." Bob says jokingly. "Oh come off it now." Nigel says to Bob. Bob chuckles & turns to John & says, "Sorry to do this to you John but would you mind rounding up those raptors & then place them in their enclosure?" John replies saying, "Oh sure, I've only done this about a thousand times already today, what's a few more going to do?" John goes to grab his team muttering the entire way. "Poor chap, he's moved quite a lot of Dinosaurs today. He's probably just worn out." Bob says as he & Nigel head over to Nigels' office.

**After John finishes moving the Velociraptors to their enclosure, Nigel grabs his camera & downloads his recordings onto his computer. Then he radios Bob, John, & Susanne to meet him at the research center.**

"Hello Bob, Hi Susanne, thanks for coming." Nigel greets them as they walk in. "Where's John?" Nigel then asks. "He's having to deal with the Titanosaurs & the Brachiosaurs, they accidently smashed a section of the aquarium center. We're still adding a few finishing touches to the place before you get any ideas." Bob says as he takes a seat beside Susanne. "What do you want to show us Nigel?" Susanne asks. Nigel pulls his computer out & hooks it up to the smartboard on the far left wall, then he plays his recordings. "I figured I'd show you my adventures in Prehistoric Mongolia since no one else came along to record the events." Nigel says as he sits down in his seat. All three of them enjoyed the show.

**Prehistoric Park is definitely turning out to be a huge sucess, but Nigel's far from done.**

**Next time, Nigel's going back in time to rescue deadly pliosaurs, giant whales, elegant plesiosaurs, hungry mosasaurs, sneaky arthropods, & the largest shark ever to roam the prehistoric seas.**

**Dinosaurs rescued**:

Saichania: 15; 8 females, 7 males

Homalocephale: 12; 6 females, 6 males

Protoceratops: 34; 22 females, 12 males

Velociraptor: 5; 3 females, 2 males


	4. PREHISTORIC PARK 2: Into the Deep

By: Godzilla'99

**PREHISTORIC PARK 2**

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue animals on the brink of extinction.**

**This time Nigel's going back in time to rescue deadly pliosaurs, giant whales, elegant plesiosaurs, hungry mosasaurs, sneaky arthropods, & the largest shark ever to roam the Prehistoric seas.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

**Prehistoric Park is becoming a huge success. The Dinosaurs that Nigel has brought back are living happily & healthy as they roam about in their new habitats that park keeper Bob built for them. But Nigel doesn't want to stop yet. Now that the park's marine center has finally been completed, no thanks to the Titanosauruses & Brachiosauruses that Nigel allows to wander around freely, Nigel wants to bring some prehistoric sea creatures back to the twenty-first century to give them a second chance. The only difference about this trip? Nigel has multiple targets this time instead of one, which concerns Bob a lot.**

"I'm hoping that Nigel doesn't bite off more than he can chew this time. We've never had aquatic Dinosaurs before so I don't know what to expect. We did manage to build some aquatic holding pens so that when Nigel brings something that lives in the water back, it'll come through the portal, which is now linked up to the aquatic holding pens, & then it'll swim directly into the pen." Bob says as he grabs a wheelbarrel full of rocks. "Now I have to go & feed these rocks to those clumsy sauropods, then I have to go & feed Diana, the Dienosuchus Nigel brought back. Hooray." Bob says gloomily as he walks off with his wheelbarrel.

**To find the sea creatures he's looking for, Nigel's going to travel back to Prehistoric North America, sixty-four million years ago. To a time when North America was divide by a large body of water called the Western Interior Sea.**

"I'm actually more excited than I am nervous. This will be my first deep sea adventure, & who knows what I'll find down in the deep of the Western Interior Sea." Nigel says as he & his team load up the jeep & then hook up a huge flatcar to the back. "Another reason I'm excited is because my team & I are taking our submarine, "The Prehistoric Sailor" with us. And with all the state of the art technology it contains, we have everything we need to catch sea creatures both big & small." Nigel says as he signals the man bringing the submarine towards the flatcar with a crane to lower it down.

**Once the submarine is loaded onto the flatcar, Nigel then activates the portal & climbs aboard the jeep. **

"Here we go!" Nigel shouts over the roar of the engine & the portal as the jeep zooms through the portal with the submarine in tow.

**In Prehistoric North America, the terrain is different than from modern day. The landscape is more forested & is covered with wetlands due to the fact that the Western Interior Sea cuts right through the middle of the continent. But Nigel's not looking for what's above the sea, he's interested in what dwells beneath.**

"We're gradually making our way to the beach, & once we get there, we're going to deploy the submarine & start off with the first creature on our list. The Pliosaurus, from the Pliosaur family. A very vicious marine predator with jaws powerful enough to crush a small car. You may think I'm crazy for pitting our small submarine against something capable of crushing it in a few chomps but we have a special device that we can use to keep those jaws at bay. It's called an electric pulse generator, & what it'll do is emit an electric pulse that'll temporarily paralyze the beast. Which will give us enough time to capture it using some rubbery nets that we brought along that will keep the creature contained but buoyant so that the creature doesn't drown before we can transport it." Nigel explains as he & his team gets closer to the beach. When Nigel & his team pulled up towards the end of the tree line, the driver suddenly stopped the jeep. "Why on earth did you stop?" Nigel asked. The driver silently pointed two inches to the left & when Nigel looked he too became speechless. Staring at Nigel & his team from across the tree line was a fully grown Monolophosaurus. "Start the car, & drive." Nigel whispered to the driver. The driver slowly turned the key in the ignition & the engine roared loudly as the jeep lunged forward & got caught on a log. The Monolophosaurus took that as a sign to attack & bellowed as it charged forward. "Ah, Bob's going to hate me for this!" Nigel sighed as he quickly jumped out of the jeep & quickly placed the time portal down just as the Monolophosaurus leaned over to try & bite Nigels' head off. Nigel ducked & activated the portal. The portal flared to life right in front of the Monolophosaurus, separating it from getting to Nigel. The Monolophosaurus roared at the portal, thinking that it was some rivaling predator, & charged. The portal made a whooshing sound as the Monolophosaurus ran through it & stumbled out into the twenty-first century.

**Back at the park, Bob notices that the time portal attached to the regular holding pens has flared to life. When he goes over to investigate, Bob finds an angry Monolophosaurus snapping at the air & roaring its frustration.**

"Well, it doesn't look like a sea creature, but it is quite a specimen." Bob says as pulls his radio out & calls John. "Hello John, I'm going to need a transport team ASAP." Bob says as he throws some meat chunks down for the Monolophosaurus to eat. John responds saying, "Sure thing, they'll be down there as soon as possible." Bob then puts his radio away & walks away to get an enclosure ready for the Monolophosaurus.

**Back in Prehistoric North America, Nigel & his team have recuperated from the attack & are now focusing on the task at hand. Nigel & his team have finally reached the beach & are now prepping the submarine for its deep sea dive. But they're not the only ones on the beach.**

"Well would you look at that!" Nigel points out to the left side of the beach. "I recognize those Dinosaurs, they're Parasaurolophus, we saw them when we were trying to save Diana the Dienosuchus during one of our previous adventures. And mingled with them are a few Torosauruses, a smaller cousin of our resident Triceratops, but with a larger skull." Nigel points out again for the camera. Nigel then gets an idea. "Finish prepping the submarine without me for a few minutes, I'll be right back." Nigel says to his team before heading off along the side of the beach. "I know we're here for aquatic creatures, but I don't see the harm in adding a few Dinosaurs to the list." Nigel says as he gets close enough to the herd & then sets up the time portal. "My plan for getting this herd through the portal is this." Nigel explains to the camera, "I'm going to use the jeeps' headlights to startle the herd, & then honk the jeeps' horn really loudly to get them all in a panic, then to finish my plan, I'll coral the herd by driving the jeep back & forth along the side of the herd until at least a few of them move through the portal." Nigel concludes as he heads back to fetch the jeep. When Nigel came back, the herd had already began to move towards the direction of the portal. "Well, this makes our job a whole lot easier doesn't it?" Nigel states to the camera as he pulls out the remote to activate the portal. "It was a pretty good idea though, to bad they had to spoil all the fun." Nigel gestures to herd as he talks to the camera. When the herd was close enough, Nigel activated the portal & the herd walked through without any slightest sense of alarm or caution.

**Back at the park, Bob has just finished transporting the Monolophosaurus to its new home & was standing over the marine holding pens eagerly awaiting to see what Nigel would bring back when he heard the time portal flare to life in the Dinosaur holding pens again. Bob sighed & went to have a look & found a bunch of herbivores coming through the portal & massing together inside one of the herbivore pens.**

"When Nigel said that he was bringing back sea creatures, I'm pretty sure he didn't say anything about Dinosaurs. All well, it's a good thing I built a few more Dinosaur enclosures just in case." Bob muttered as he pulled his radio out to contact John again.

**Back in Prehistoric North America, Nigel & his team are now ready to go. And as they push the flatcar holding the submarine into the water, Nigel spots a prehistoric whale swimming about near the shallows.**

"Quickly lads, there's a Basilosaurus off the port bow!" Nigel said to his team as they got the submarine into the water & pushed the flatcar back onto the beach. "Let's move people, it won't stay put for long." Nigel says to his team as he boards the submarine & starts the engines. The rest of Nigel's team climbs aboard & head to their stations as Nigel closes the hatch & steers the submarine away from the sandbank & takes off in pusuit of the now swimming away Basilosaurus. Nigel makes the submarine decend about ten feet under the Basilosaurus before he calls over to Ben, one of Nigel's documentary assistants, to fire the electric pulse. Ben walks over to the generator & switches it on then heads back to his station & fires three times in unison at the Basilosaurus. Two out of three pulses found their mark, & as the now stunned Basilosaurus started to sink downwards, Nigel fired a rubbery net from the net cannon. The net slid effortlessly through the water & enveloped the stunned Basilosaurus, then some rubbery buoys lifted up & spread out around the net which lifted the stunned Basilosaurus up towards the surface. Nigel congratulated Ben on his great shot & activated the portal device that he installed. The underside of the submarine revealed a large circular device that the portals were attached to, Nigel then grabbed his remote & turned the portal on. The portal flared to life as the submarine got closer to the now thrashing Basilosaurus, but try as it might, the Basilosaurus couldn't free itself. It let out a small moan of frustration then it noticed the large metal object heading towards it & started thrashing about more violently. As the large metal object got closer, the Basilosaurus closed its eyes & expected to be ripped apart, but nothing happened. The Basilosaurus opened its eyes & looked around, nothing seemed to be there except a bright light, until it turned around & fell headfirst into an aquatic holding pen in the twenty-first century.

**Back at the park, park vet Susanne has just finished feeding the four Saber-toothed Tigers & was on her way to check on the residents of the bug house when she noticed a bunch of water spray upwards in one of the aquatic holding pens.**

Susanne rushed over in excitement & looked down into the holding pen from the observation platform she had entered. "Wow, it's a Basilosaurus!" Susanne exclaimed. "I do hope Bob will like it." She added as she pulled out her radio to call Bob. "Hey Bob? You're going to want to come down here & see this, & you might want to bring a crane if you're going to transport it." Susanne says. "I'm on my way, & I'll have John bring the crane over." Bob radios back. Bob then puts his radio away & sighs as he leaves the Parasaurolophus enclosure to go & fetch John. Susanne however, continues to watch & observe the parks' first aquatic creature.

**Back in the depths of the Western Interior Sea, Nigel & his team are not sharing the same feeling of excitement as Susanne, because Nigel & his team are being attacked by two fully grown Pliosauruses.**

"On our left side is the female, & coming at us from the right is the male. We must've lured them to our position when we were catching the Basilosaurus. The Basilosaurus's thrashing about would've definitely done the trick 'cause most carnivores that dwell down here rely on vibrations in the water to find prey & these two are no exception." Nigel says as he struggles to steer the submarine away from the two hungry Pliosauruses. "Ben, now would be a good time to fire that electro-pulse gadget!" Nigel shouted over as Ben struggled to lock on to his targets. "Give me a second, these things are too fast to lock the electro-pulse on to!" Ben shouted back. Nigel steered the submarine over to the right in hopes of giving Ben a clearer shot then called back, "How about now?" "Perfect, now keep this bucket of bolts steady!" Ben shouts back. Ben then turns back to his controls & fires five pulses in the direction of the male, then turns & repeats the process with the female. The results were a direct hit on both targets. Ben sighs in relief & signals for Nigel to prepare the rubber nets. Nigel acknowledges then aims the net gun at the female & fires, then repeats the process with the male. Success! Nigel steers the submarine over to the now stunned female Pliosaurus & activates the time portal device. Then Nigel steers the submarine forward & the portal engulfs the Pliosaurus. Then Nigel turns the submarine around to retrieve the male & discovers that the male has already snapped out of its stunned state & was trying to rip its way out of its rubbery prison. So Nigel speeds the submarine up & watches as the portal device engulfs the snapping Pliosaurus. "Do you think Bob'll like those two?" Nigel asks Ben, who had walked over to recharge the electro-pulse generator. "Like them? Probably. But I bet he will have a heart attack when he sees those monsters." Ben answers. Nigel chuckles at Ben's remark & steers the submarine downwards, heading even deeper into the perilous depths of the Western Interior Sea.

**Back at the park, Bob & John are currently taking a lunch break after sucessfully but exhaustingly moving the Basilosaurus into its exhibit in the park aqurium. Bob finishes his lunch & stands up to stretch his legs when he notices that the portal for the aquatic holding pens is flaring & water in one of the pens is spraying everywhere.**

"This could mean only one thing, Nigel's brought back something big if the water is spraying that high up." Bob states as he & John rush over to investigate. When they reach the observation platform, Bob stumbles back a bit while John just stands there gawking at two massive Pliosauruses swimming about looking for something to eat. "Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, he never fails to give someone around here a heart attack." Bob chuckles as he regains his composure. "I suppose I'm going to have to go & fetch the crane for you?" John asks. "Ai, but you may want to get two as well as your entire team for this." Bob replies as he reachs over to grab a bucket of chum to feed to the Pliosauruses. "Moving you two is going to be interesting." Bob says to the Pliosauruses as he waits for John to get back.

**Back in the deep underwater regions of the Western Interior Sea, Nigel has steered the submarine down to the ocean floor. **

"So far, we've only found two Pliosauruses, & a Basilosaurus. So I've decided to give the open waters a break & come down here to the bottom where we'll at least have some beter cover in case something decides to make a meal out of us again." Nigel says as he heads down to the lockers to collect his diving suit. "But the best part is that we get to dive down & look around for possible additions to Prehistoric Park personally despite the dangers of leaving the submarine to explore this area." Nigel says as he puts his diving suit on & walks over to the diving hatch where the rest of his team is already waiting. "Alright folks, let's get this show on the road!" Nigel shouts to his team as he attaches his oxygen tanks to the back of his suit & puts his oxygen helmet on. Nigel's team open the hatch & one by one dive down to the ocean floor. Nigel finishes locking his helmet into place & dives down with them, closing the hatch behind him. When Nigel reaches the ocean floor where his team is, he finds that they had disturbed a cluster of Sea Scorpions. "Look at these beauties, these are called Prehistoric Sea Scorpions, & rightfully so, they are much larger than their modern day cousins & just like their modern day cousins, they belong to the scientific group called Arthropods. Look at 'em, they're just really gorgeous aren't they?" Nigel states as he admires the little cluster swim around. Then Nigel spots something swimming towards the Sea Scorpions from the right. "Oh bloody hell, It's a Mosasaurus!" Nigel exclaims as he activates his helmet's built-in radio. "Guys, heads up, we've got an incoming Mosasaurus. Meet me at the left side of the group, I've got an idea." Nigel informs his team as he grabs his portal devices from his pocket & swims over to the left side of the group of Sea Scorpions where his team is now waiting for him. "Alright guys, I've got a little bit of a reckless plan but I believe that it'll work. Now what I'm going to need you all to do is try & spook those Sea Scorpions into swimming through the portal once I get it set up. As for that Mosasaurus, its attention is focused on the Sea Scorpions for now, so when we get those Sea Scorpions through the portal, the Mosasaurus should follow." Nigel explained to his team. Once Nigel's team was up to speed on Nigel's plan, they moved into their positions while Nigel set up the portals. One of Nigel's team members noticed that the Mosasaurus was quickly gathering speed & was closing in on the small group of Sea Scorpions, so she activated her built-in radio to give Nigel a heads-up. "Nigel, the Mosasaurus is getting closer." She said. "Thanks for the heads-up Lauren." Nigel responds as he activates the time portal then signals for the team to start scaring the group. At first, the Sea Scorpions seemed more afraid of the portal. They all started swimming & chirping rambunctiously, until Nigel's team started flashing blinding lights at them, making them panic & swarm all over the place. The Mosasaurus, realizing that its cover has been blown, went for an all out speed boost trying to reach its prey. A few of the Sea Scorpions saw the Mosasaurus coming for them & decided to try their luck against the portal. They chirped to the rest of the group, then lined up in an attack pattern to face the portal. The rest of the group soon followed their example & they all swam towards the portal, expecting to feel flesh & bone as they attacked, only to find that they were somewhere else. Nigel silently celebrates for the success then focuses his attention back on the Mosasaurus, who had stopped in front of the portal thinking that it was a rivaling predator that had eaten his quarry. The Mosasaurus bellowed in rage then charged the portal expecting to feel blood & flesh meet its teeth only to find out that it was in a totally different place.

**Back in the twenty-first century, Prehistoric Park's marine exhibits now contain one Basilosaurus, & two Pliosauruses. Park vet Susanne is currently observing them in their new environments.**

"All three of these animals are just beautiful, I'll have to give Nigel credit, because he's really outdoing himself this time." Susanne says while watching the Basilosaurus swim around in its exhibit. Just then, Susanne's watch starts beeping. "Oh my, time to feed Theo & the Torosaurus herd. Speaking of which, Bob put the Torosaurus herd in the same enclosure with Theo & they all seem to be getting along just as I'd hoped they would. But anyways, time for me to go & feed them." Susanne says as she slowly leaves the marine center. As Susanne exits the building to go & fetch her jeep, she hears a strange bellowing sound echoing from the aqautic holding pens. As she goes to investigate, she pulls her radio out of her pocket & calls John. "John, you might want to get Bob & come down to the aquatic holding pens. I think Nigel's brought us yet another gift." When she finishes her call, Susanne climbs up onto the observation platform to see what Nigel has brought. "Oh wow, Nigel's brought back some Sea Scorpions! Oh, & he brought back a Mosasaurus! Wow! NIgel certainly has been busy." Susanne says excitedly. That's when Bob & John pull up in John's jeep to see what all the comotion is about. As they both climb up onto the observation platform, Susanne climbs down & goes over to John's jeep. "Hey Susanne, Where are you off to?" John asks. "Sorry boys, but I've got some ceratopsians that need some feeding. I'll try to be back in time to see y'all do the heavy lifting, Bye!" Susanne replies back as she starts the engine to the jeep & drives off. John & Bob turn their attention back to the two species of sea creatures swimming around in separate holding pens. "Right, so who's moving the scorpions & who's moving that brute?" John asks. "I'll get the scorpions, you go & fetch that crane again." Bob says quickly as he hurries off to find a large fishing net. John chuckles to himself & says, "I knew he was going to say that." as he walks off to go fetch the crane once again.

**Back in the Western Interior Sea, Nigel & his team are still on the ocean floor looking for more signs of life. Eventually, they find something, but it wasn't alive.**

"Look at that poor thing, Something huge definitely took a large chunk out of its hide." Nigel points towards the sinking corpse of a Basilosaurus. "As sad as it may be, this corpse could lure predators, & hopefully among those predators will be a Megalodon. Megalodons are basically giant sharks, & when I mean giant, I mean fifty feet long. Bigger than our submarine!" Nigel states as he & his team hide in a cluster of seaweed to see what predators will come to feast on the seventy-foot delicacy.

**Nigel & his team end up having to wait quite a while before the first customers showed up to have their fill.**

"Well would you look at that! Over to our left are two Leviathans, which are another species of carnivorous whale, & to our right are three Lieopluerodons, another species of Mosasaur. These two species definitely want to eat that corpse, but the real question is who's going to get it first. While the Lieopluerodons are a massive eighty feet long, those Leviathans are much heavier despite being only seventy-five long. So this stand-off could go to either side really, but I think it would be better if we could somehow manage to get all of them back to the safety of Prehistoric Park." Nigel concluded as he gets his time portal devices out of his pockets. He then dashes out from the cover of the seaweed & places the time portal devices on the ground in front of him, then he waves his arms up & down to try & get one of the group's attention. The Leviathans notice Nigel & briefly turn & his direction, giving the Lieopluerodons the time they needed to dive down & start devouring the corpse. The Leviathans, angered at being tricked, decide that instead of getting into a fight with the Lieopluerodons, they'd eat the smaller, more alive morsel instead. So the two Leviathans darted toward Nigel like a couple of toothy bullet-trains. Nigel quickly pulled the remote to the time portal out of his pocket & waited until the Leviathans were almost right on top of him before he activated the time portal, sending two hungry Leviathans into the twenty-first century. The light from the portal startled the three Lieopluerodons, making them dart backwards a little bit. Angered at being disturbed, all three charged the portal in a blind rage. But instead of their car-crushing jaws meeting flesh & bone, they only met more water as they left the Western Interior Sea behind & found themselves swimming around in an aquatic holding pen in the twenty-first century. Nigel then turned the portal off & put the remote & the portal devices back inside his pocket. "Well that was thrilling, wasn't it?" Nigel huffed as he regained his composure. "I think it's time for us to head back to the submarine everybody, our oxygen supply is getting really low." Nigel shouted out to his team as they walked out from the cover of the seaweed. Once they were all situated, Nigel & his team began marching back to the submarine. But something is following them, rising from their cover behind some large rocks, two fully grown Elasmosauruses resume their slow stalking of Nigel & his team.

**Back at the park, John has sucessfully transported the Mosasaurus into its enclosure at the marine center, & is now watching Bob slowly catch the Sea Scorpions.**

"Right now I bet you're wishing you had chosen to move the Mosasaurus instead?" John asked jokingly. "Oh ha-ha, you're really funny. Would you mind giving me a hand here John, 'cause these little buggers are fast!" Bob exclaimed as he tried again to catch the Sea Scorpions with the lobster net but again failed miserably. "Ok, here let me give it a shot." John said as he grabbed the lobster & twirled it around so that it cut off three Sea Scorpion's escape route & snagged them in the net. "How are you going to move all of them once I've finished up here?" John asked. "See all those water barrels next to my jeep? That's how. Of course I may need a little help from some of your transport team, but I think I can handle things after you're through." Bob replied. "Finished!" John exclaimed. "Already? Ah-well, I'll go & fetch some of your crew then." Bob said as he begins to leave. That's when the portal flared to life in another set of holding pens, revealing two Leviathans & three Lieopluerodons. "Nigel! Ugh, & we were so close to finishing up with these little blighters. Now we have extra work ahead of us." Bob complained jokingly. John looked over at the new arrivals in the holding pens & sighed heavily, "We're going to need another set of cranes."

**Back at the bottom of the Western Interior Sea, Nigel & his team have almost reached the submarine & were almost about to signal to Ben to lower the bottom hatch when two adult Elasmosauruses decided to make their move.**

"Good lord! We've been ambushed!" Nigel exclaims as one of the Elasmosauruses darted out in front of him, cutting off his escape route. "Two fully grown Elasmosauruses have successfully cut us off from the submarine & we didn't even have a clue that they were here." Nigel observed as the one in front of him snapped at him, pushing him even further away from the submarine. Nigel quickly activated his built-in radio & calls Ben. "Ben! You may want to look out your starboard window & come help us 'cause our oxygen levels are really low & there are two Elasmosauruses trying to eat us!" Nigel shouts as the Elasmosaurus again snaps at Nigel & again Nigel jumps back. The submarine flickers to life, making the Elasmosauruses pause for a moment. The second Elasmosaurus, who was circling Nigel's team, decided to attack the submarine. Immediately it regretted its decision as three electro-pulses hit it in its chest. As the Elasmosaurus began to sink, the Elasmosaurus in front of Nigel abandoned its quarry to assist its mate. When it reached its mate, the Elasmosaurus began pushing its mate up to the surface. While the Elasmosauruses were distracted, Nigel & his team climbed aboard the submarine & are now preparing the portal device. "Let's try & give those blighters a hand, shall we?" Nigel suggested. Ben, who was currently steering the submarine, chuckled & shook his head as he activated the submarine's portal device & steered the submarine up towards the surface. While the submarine was surfacing, the female Elasmosaurus was trying desparately to free it's mate from the net. The male Elasmosaurus started to regain its composure when it spotted Nigel's submarine surface & start heading for them. The male also began trying to free itself from the net but realized it was too late to escape as Nigel's submarine rapidly bore down on them. The female decided to try & save herself but dove underwater too slow as both male & female were enveloped by a blinding flash of light. When they woke up, both Elasmosauruses were in a holding pen in the twenty-first century.

**Bob & John had just finished placing the Leviathans in their enclosure & were about to begin transporting the Lieopleurodons when Susanne, who had just finished feeding all the park's residents, radioed them.**

"Bob, John, one of you boys needs to bring a crane over to the aquatic holding pens! Nigel's brought us some more guests." Susanne said over the radio. Bob sighed heavily before saying, "This is by far the most abundant mission Nigel's ever had. We haven't even finished transporting his previous deliveries! Ugh, I wish there was a faster way to transport these things." Bob walked over to the transportation room to grab a new crane. When he drove it out of the hangar, he noticed that John had disappeared. "Well, I certainly hope he finshes transporting those Lieo-, Litleo-, whatever those big brutes are called." Bob sighed as he drove the crane towards the holding pens.

**While Bob is busy transporting the Elasmosauruses, John is traveling to London. Where he hopes to fulfill Bob's wish.**

"My idea is to meet a friend of mine from the air force & make a deal for some better horsepower for Prehistoric Park than those rickety old cranes Bob has." John explained as he drove down to the airport in his jeep.

**While John is traveling to London, park vet Susanne is currently observing Theo the Triceratops' interactions with the Torosaurus herd.**

"Theo certainly seems to get along with the Torosaurus herd, especially with his new sparring partner, that bulky male over on the far left. It also seems that Theo has taken over the herd as the alpha male, which shows how well these animals interacted in their previous time. Oh, speaking of time, I have to go check on Mathilda, then I have to go & feed the park's two Spinosauruses, then I'll have to go check on our Australovenators, wow I've got so much to do." Susanne rambled on before getting in her jeep & driving off towards the enclosures.

**Back in the deep sea of prehistoric North America, Nigel has narrowed down his list to only one last sea creature, the giant shark Megalodon. **

"What a trip this is turning out to be! We've rescued several prehistoric animals, but we're not done yet. We still have to find Megalodon." Nigel declared as he steered the submarine up to the surface. Once the submarine surfaced, Nigel & his team walked up to the top of the submarine carrying buckets of chum. Ben & a few other team members lowered a small shark cage into the water & attached it to the left side of the submarine. "The plan here is that we're going to use a chum cannon to spread all of this chum out in a two mile radius, so that hopefully we can lure the shark to come to us so that Ben & Lucas can climb down into the shark cage & tag the shark with this device. This is a neuro-stimulator, & what it does is it attacks the central nervous system, instantly paralyzing whatever it's attached to. Whatever's living of course." Nigel explained. Then he hooked up the chum cannon & loaded it up with chum & started loitering the ocean's surface with shark bait.

**It didn't take long for sharks to start arriving on the scene, but none of them appear to be Megalodon.**

"Look at them chowing down, there are over fifteen species here & I only recognize three of them! Over there is a cluster of Helicorpion, these sharks around the port side of the submarine are Cretoxyrhina, & that lone shark hanging at the edge of this frenzy is a Scapanorhynchus." Nigel observed. Then Nigel saw something large surface right in front of the submarine! "Look at that! It's a Dakosaurus, a species of crocodiles that lived in the sea!" Nigel exclaimed. Nigel then looked at the shark cage & then back at the Dakosaurus & a familiar glint appeared in Nigel's eyes. "Ben, how many of those neuro-stimulators do we have?" Nigel asked. Ben looked in the tool box he had stored them in & pulled out four. "Four sir." Ben answered. Nigel looked at the neuro-stimulators, & then at the Dakosaurus, & then at Ben. "How many will you & Lucas need to catch our elusive quarry?" Nigel asked. Ben glanced at Lucas, Nigel's documentarian, for help. Lucas held up two fingers. Ben glanced back at Nigel & replied saying, "We'll just need two sir." Seconds later, Nigel grabbed his diving suit & an oxygen tank, suited up, grabbed two neuro-stimulators, & lowered himself down into the shark cage. When he was comfortably positioned, he waited for the Dakosaurus to swim closer to the cage. Back on the top of the submarine however, Ben has realized that everything else other than the Dakosaurus disappeared. "That's odd, where did everything go?" Ben asked. Lucas, who was the only other person on deck, shrugged his shoulders & suggested, "Maybe Nigel's big crocodile down there scared them off." Back underwater, Nigel is preparing to tag the Dakosaurus when he realizes that the Dakosaurus has stopped swimming. The Dakosaurus sniffed as if it had detected a possible threat, then sure enough, approaching from the far right of the submarine was an adolescent Megalodon. "Now this is an event to behold, an adolescent Megalodon facing off against a fully grown Dakosaurus. Now normally, a Dakosaurus would back down from a fully grown Megalodon, but since this one's an adolescent, it'll more than likely fight back." Nigel stated. The two creatures have now spotted each other & are now itching for a fight. The Megalodon swam closer & opens its mouth, showing off dozens of rows of large razor-sharp teeth. The Dakosaurus swam closer in response & opened its mouth. Revealing its own impressive array of serrated teeth. At this response, the Megalodon backed up a bit, then charged. Taken a bit back by this response, the Dakosaurus counter-charged. When the two collided, bubbles flew all over the place as the Dakosaurus & the Megalodon met each other blow for blow. When the Dakosaurus snapped, the Megalodon smacked it with its tail. When the Megalodon charged, the Dakosaurus head-butted it in response. Nigel, who was still in the shark cage, winced at every earth-shattering sound the two combatants made as they clashed without pause. Back on deck at the submarine, Ben & Lucas were struggling to maintain their balance as the submarine rocked back & forth due to the giant waves the two battling animals were causing. "Quickly, help me pull Nigel out of the water!" Ben shouted to Lucas as he ran over to where the shark cage was attached to the submarine. But to their surprise, Nigel has already climbed out & was laughing hysterically. "Oh that was great! A little dangerous, but great!" Nigel laughed. Ben & Lucas once again struggled to keep their balance as yet another big wave hit the submarine. "Nigel, I strongly suggest we get back in the submarine & try something other than that shark cage tactic." Ben said. Nigel thought about it for a second before agreeing with Ben. So Nigel, Ben, & Lucas heaved the shark cage out of the water & brought it back below deck. Once they got themselves situated, Nigel steered the submarine to where it was facing the clashing reptiles. "Ben, get ready to fire that electro-pulse thing!" Nigel shouted when he was locked on to his two targets. Ben looked at his computer screen to confirm that he had a clear shot. The only problem was, Nigel & his team aren't the only things out there that are interested in the two fighters. Hiding just out of sight, five Colossal Squids were preparing to ambush their next meal. Once the leader of the pack was certain that his pack was ready, the pack leapt into action. Although the Squids made sure they wouldn't be detected by the fighting creatures, they were not able to prevent being detected by Nigel's sonar system aboard the submarine. Ben looked at his radar & saw that five targets were inbound. "Nigel we have incoming!" Ben exclaimed. Nigel walked over to Ben's station & observed the radar. "Ben, we have no time to waste. Let's grab what we came for & get out of here!" Nigel ordered. Ben resumed targeting the Dakosaurus & the Megalodon & immediately fired ten pulses in their direction. The result was a perfect shot. Both the Megalodon & the Dakosaurus were paralyzed. Nigel didn't waste any time. He swiftly activated the submarine's portal device & drove the submarine forward to transport the two sinking reptiles to the twenty-first century. However, just when Nigel was about to transport the Megalodon, three of the Colossal Squids latched on to the submarine, thinking that it was a rivaling predator. Everyone in the submarine was thrown backwards due to the impact. Nigel quickly got back on his feet & pressed a bright green button that sent static everywhere on the outside of the submarine, making the Colossal Squids detach & back off for a moment or two. Nigel then got back in his seat & swerved the submarine directly into the now flailing Megalodon. Causing the portal device to envelope it instantly, sending it into a holding pen in the twenty-first century. "One down, only one more to go people. Everybody back on your feet." Nigel ordered to the rest of the team. While they hurried back to their stations, Nigel drove the submarine down to where the Dakosaurus was. Hoping to use the same tactic he used to transport the Megalodon, Nigel swerved the submarine in the direction of the Dakosaurus, only to accidently crash into two other Colossal Squids. Sending them into the twenty-first century as well. "Oh well, I hope Bob's in a good enough mood to deal with large squids." Nigel said. "I think the proper term is colossal." Ben jokingly said. After that, Nigel directed the submarine down towards the now fully mobile Dakosaurus. "Oh boy, this isn't going to be good." Nigel said bleakly. The Dakosaurus looked around in search of its foe & zoned in on Nigel's submarine. Very ticked off, it charged & very swiftly & without remorse latched its mouth around the front of the submarine. Making everyone abourd lurch backwards as they struggled to prevent being torn apart. "Nigel! We need to get that thing off of our hull!" Lucas exclaimed. Nigel activated the same switch he used to get the Colossal Squids off & watched as sparks flew all over the place. The Dakosaurus let go long enough for Nigel to drive the submarine backwards, out of reach of the Dakosaurus's jaws. The Dakosaurus, now furious with rage, roared a roar that sounded like a mere moan in the waters. Suddenly, the three remaining Colossal Squids darted out of nowhere & attached themselves to the Dakosaurus, attempting to bring it down & eat it. "No! Ben, fire the electro-pulse now!" Nigel ordered. Ben quickly aimed the electro-pulse cannon & fired repeatedly until both the Dakosaurus again was paralyzed, & the Colossal Squids were paralyzed. Nigel sighed in relief & gave Ben a thumbs-up. Then he drove the submarine towards the Dakosaurus, sending it through the portal device as the submarine drove by. "What do you think Ben? Should we bring those three back with us?" Nigel asked, pointing towards the paralyzed squids. "We might as well, we've already transported two of their pack members." Ben replied. With that settled, Nigel reactivated the submarine's portal device & drove the submarine forward until all three Colossal Squids were enveloped through the portal & vanished. Only to appear in a holding pen in the twenty-first century. "Congratulations everyone! We've finally completed our marine adventure!" Nigel exclaimed. At hearing this good news, everyone clapped & cheered. "It's about time, I nearly died of a heart attack on more than one occasion." Lucas muttered.

**With their aquatic adventure being a huge success, Nigel & his team drove the submarine back to shore. Once they were on the beach, they began packing up for the trip back. But once again, they're not alone. Emerging from the treeline came two Albertosauruses, smaller cousins of Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

"Oh no, this won't end well." Nigel said glumly. The Albertosauruses roared & started inching closer, getting more & more confident that Nigel & his team were prey that wouldn't fight back. "Don't panic everyone, I have a plan." Nigel said to his team. Nigel then pulled out his portal devices & placed them a few inches away from where he was standing. He then pulled out the remote that activates the portal before saying, "Everyone line up behind me. This next part of my plan could get interesting." Nigel's team began grabbing their equipment & hurried to follow Nigel's plan while the two Albertosauruses began trotting down the beach towards them. Once everyone was ready & in place, Nigel waited for the Albertosauruses to get closer. The Albertosauruses, who were both starving now, began running down the beach towards Nigel & his team. Nigel waited until the Albertosauruses were almost right on top of them before activating the portal. The portal flickered to life just as both Albertosauruses leaned down with their jaws opened wide to gobble Nigel up. Nigel blinked as a bright flash of light appeared & then disappeared in an instant. The Albertosauruses were nowhere to be seen now. Nigel & his team all sighed in relief & resumed packing up for the trip back to the twenty-first century.

**Back at the park, Bob is having a difficult time keeping up with Nigel. With John mysteriously missing, Bob was forced to move the Lieopleurodons by himself. But because they were so heavy, most of the cranes have broken down now. Leaving Bob with no way of transporting the new arrivals Nigel sent through.**

"I'm literally up to my neck in problems here. The cranes won't work & there are still plenty of sea creatures to transport, not to mention those two Albertosauruses that Susanne reported about." Bob sighed heavily as he went back to work trying to finish transporting the other sea reptiles. That's when Bob noticed a bright flash appear near the portal devices Nigel uses to drive his jeep through when he goes on his missions. "Oh boy, I certainly hope that Nigel didn't send a dinosaur through the wrong portal." Bob said nervously as he went to investigate. When Bob finally reached the portal device that Nigel uses to time travel, he sighed in relief when he saw that it was Nigel & his team pulling the submarine through on Nigel's jeep. "Hello Bob, great to see you again." Nigel said as he continued to drive the jeep forward until the submarine was all the way through. "Nigel you are a sight for sore eyes, especially to eyes that are attached to a tired park keeper in need of assistance." Bob said when Nigel got out of the jeep. "You need assistance? What about John? I thought he was helping you." Nigel said. Bob & Nigel walked over to the aquatic holding pens while Nigel's team finished putting the submarine back in the hangar where the other vehicles are put up. "John was helping me, until he vanished into thin air. I can't seem to find him anywhere." Bob said as he & Nigel stopped at the holding pen holding the Megalodon. "Hmm... That is a question to ponder." Nigel said. Suddenly, a loud drumming that sounded like thunder echoed over the park as four helicopters appeared in the sky above Nigel & Bob. "What in Bloody Hell!" Nigel exclaimed. The four helicopters landed outside the entrance to Prehistoric Park, making Nigel all the more curious. So Nigel & Bob ran over to the entrance & opened the park's doors to reveal a smiling John & four Air Force pilots. "John?" Bob said in disbelief. "What's going on here?" John pointed to the helicopters & said, "Bob, your wish has been granted. Say hello to your new Dinosaur transports & their pilots."

**John has definitely made things easier on Bob in means of transport in Prehistoric Park. With the assistance of Nigel's new pilots, all of the park's newcomers were transported into their enclosures. Bob even made an enclosure by the paddocks for the Albertosauruses, who've taken quite nicely to their new home. Prehistoric Park is now flourishing with all kinds of animals, from prehistoric whales to prehistoric bugs. But don't think the adventure's done yet.**

**Next time, Nigel's traveling back to prehistoric North America to find the largest flying reptile that ever existed. Along the way, he will encounter the venomous Dilophosaurus, small Hypsilophodonts, & even plated Stegosaurs. But as always, you can expect to find so much more.**

**Dinosaurs****(& sea reptiles) ****rescued****:**

**Monolophosaurus: 1 female.**

**Parasaurolophus: 18; 10 females, 8 males.**

**Torosaurus: 15; 9 females, 6 males.**

**Basilosaurus: 1 female.**

**Pliosaurus: 2; 1 female, 1 male.**

**Sea Scorpion: 12; 7 females, 5 males.**

**Mosasaurus: 1 male.**

**Leviathan: 2; 1 female, 1 male.**

**Lieopleurodon: 3; 2 females, 1 male.**

**Elasmosaurus: 2; 1 female, 1 male.**

**Megalodon: 1 female.**

**Colossal Squid: 5; 2 females, 3 males.**

**Dakosaurus: 1 male.**

**Albertosaurus: 2; 1 female, 1 male.**


End file.
